Given the ubiquity of various types of computing devices used for work, leisure, commerce, and social interaction, many people spend much of their time looking at a user interface presented on one computing device or other. Accordingly, designers and developers of application interfaces strive to provide interfaces that are easy to use, intuitive, visually pleasing, and/or otherwise provide a positive user experience. In some instances, to maintain user focus and prevent disorientation, operating systems and/or applications provide animated transitions between static states of the interface. To be perceived as continuous and easily comprehensible to the user, such transitions may coordinate the sequencing of the movement, appearance, and/or disappearance of elements that are presented in the interface. Such sequencing may also be referred to as choreography. Generally, each transition may be individually designed (i.e., choreographed) and specified by the application developer and/or operating system.